SasuNaru
by Mio.Chan1122
Summary: FUCK IT! The second chapter keeps changing so I am not sure. x.x
1. The Beginning

Ok... SASUNARU TIME! :D anyways... the story backround is they all quit being ninja's and their powers got taken away... so about 6 months later school starts... Sasuke goes to the same school as Naruto. But this time when they last spoke they kissed. WARNING this fanfic will contain nudity, sexual interations and cussing (maybe not this chapter but stuff soon to come). This will also be RolePlay style.

Naruto: *wakes up and stretches, he yawns and goes to the bathroom door and enters, he stretches abit more then stips down and gets in the shower, when he finishes he gets out and driesoff, he puts his uniform for school on, brushes his teeth, then he does his hair to where he actually looks like a gentalman and watches tv and grabs his laptop in his room realizing he has a half hour till school and gets online to FaceBook*

Sasuke: *see's he is online, and is already ready for school but has a shiver down spine from when they last spoke* dammit... should i message him? What would I say *he thinks*...

XxXChatXxX

Sasuke: Umm, hi...

Naruto: Hey...

Sasuke: So what school are you going to Naruto?

Naruto: I think it's called Brooklyn Hights... What about you?

Sasuke: I'm going there to... anyways where do you live? I may live near by.

Naruto: Rocky Apartments...

Sasuke: I live there to... anyways, why is you FB profile picture a cat in a taco?

Naruto: Oh. I guess i'll be seeing you alot then, and because, why not?

Sasuke: Yeah I guess so, and true. Now we better hurry up or we will miss the bus... dobe.

*both log off grab their bags and head out the door only to see their neighbors*

Naruto: Hey Sasuke...

Sasuke: Naruto? You look different.

Naruto: Not really...

Sasuke: *snickers* your still as short as ever

Naruto: *mutters to self* Teme

Sasuke: *starts walking down the hall with Naruto* So about last time we seen eachother...

Naruto: ya what about it...?

Sasuke: well... ummm... *cant take it any longer and pin's him against the wall heart racing*

Naruto: S-Sasuke? *heart racing*

Sasuke: *pushes Naruto's hair out of his face and gets closer to him to where their bodies are touching and lips close to his and they can both feel eachothers hearts racing*

Naruto:Thinks: My heart is beating so hard, and fast...

Sasuke: *kiss's him starting with a few pecks on the lips then a full out kiss, he stops, pulls his head back just enough to where they can speak* your heart it beating heavily...

Naruto: *gets out of his pin hold and runs in apartment and locks door*

Sasuke: *pounds on his door till it breaks down* NARUTO

Naruto: *is in bedroom sitting in a corner, face buried in pillow*

Sasuke: *runs in there* NARUTO!

Naruto: *looks up, not cryin but still has the look like when you can't cry but are sad*

Sasuke: *goes over to him and sits by him* a-are you okay

Naruto: *nods silently*

Sasuke: *hugs him and does not let go* I know that look...i asked a dumb question...ur not ok...

Naruto: Sasuke...?

Sasuke: yes?

Naruto: why did you kiss me all the sudden?

Sasuke: because I love you...


	2. Chapter 1's end Chap 3 shall shock u

Welcome back everyone... I read my new three reveiws and actually, *- i do not use those to resemble stars. When they are around a scentense (I can't spell) and it means they are doing that.

Example: *goes to bathroom*

And the next thing, INext thing, the world is not shit in this place that they live. Those names came off the top of my head. When I was not having them FaceBook, and there was spelling errors, I did this at 8 A.M. With no sleep. But really, be honest, do most people use grammar when they text, facebook or email (unless its to you're boss if you work)? I dont Think so. Okay now that thats out of the way lets start! :D

Naruto: *Blushes a little.* "W-why me? Don't you like girls?"

Sasuke: "Because, you're so nice and sweet, full of energy. You have changed my life, and, I thought I did, but they all really care about my looks, but you, have been by my side as a friend, and it made me realize, I want to be more than friends with you."

Naruto: *Blushing is now noticable and he is speechless.*

Sasuke: *Face is le red.* "Please, just give me a chance..." *He walks over to him, face very red* "Please."

Naruto: *Nods silently.*

Sasuke: *Smirks and throws him on the bed.*

Naruto: *W-what are you doing!"

Sasuke: *He gets ontop of him.* "This is punishment for you running away" *He starts to kiss him and Naruto kiss's back this time and lossens up to him.*

*Next thing they know their shirts went poof.*

Sasuke: Thinks: "I can't go to far even though I wanna..."

Naruto: Thinks: "This feels right, for some reason... do I like him?"

*A few hours later they are asleep, in the same bed, and no they did not... ya know, save that for later. ;)*

Thts all for now. Sorry its short, everytime I wrote something, I erased it cause it was not good enough, or I forgot to save it. So, I baked something up quickly so I can make the next one. Reveiws are loved by Anna, VERY LOVED! And I consider chaper two not a chapter more like closer on chapter one.*

THANKS FOR THE GOOD REVEIWS FROM THE FIRST *-*

#SasuNaruForever

~Anna


End file.
